A Forgetful Inventor
by MizuToriFFN
Summary: Izuku remembers how he met and fell for his girlfriend of one year Mei Hatsume, and then helps her remember why he loves her.


_*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*_

A year ago those loud noises would have probably made Izuku flinch and wonder where they came from. But, now they were a comforting noise. The sound of metal clanging against each other and the sound of drills whirring could probably help him go to sleep.

Izuku slid open the large door to the Support Course Workshop and was immediately hit with the smell of oil and smoke. The oddest thing about those were that these days Izuku found those smells attractive.

...That all sounded like Izuku was attracted to machines. He wasn't.

Izuku was attracted to all of these things because they were all the smells and sounds associated with his beloved girlfriend of the past year Mei Hatsume. As Izuku slid the door to the workshop closed, he looked across the room to see Mei at one of the tables tinkering with Baby #: God Knows What.

He gazed at his buxom lover and almost laughed. He still had no idea how he managed to get together with such an intelligent, determined, and downright gorgeous girl. Well, he knew _how_. He just didn't know _how exactly._

**(One Year and Three Months Ago)**

Izuku walked through the halls of the Sports Festival stadium, heading towards the seating area of Class 1-H. He held in his hand a wrench dropped on the field by his pink haired teammate in the cavalry battle.

Izuku would say she was socially odd in some places, but he had no place to judge. What was really strange about her was just how alluring Izuku found her. He had hardly known her for fifteen minutes, yet he couldn't get her out of his mind.

For starters, she was a technical genius. Every single one of her gadgets she invented herself. And they were all incredible. So incredible that she was able to make it into the tournament stage with a quirk that had absolutely nothing to do with combat. She was actually...inspiring to Izuku.

It made him think that, if he had access to or the mind to create such gadgets, a quirkless hero wouldn't be all that impossible.

She was also extremely energetic. Mei was simply one big bundle of energy that could zip from place to place. Granted, she also looked super tired at the same time. But, that just made Izuku think she was even more determined. All of that made Izuku nearly lose focus on the battle because he was so honed in on Mei.

...It also didn't help that his leg was rubbing against her quite large and soft breasts the entire time.

Which then lead Izuku to the last thing he found so magnetic about her…

She was spectacularly beautiful.

Izuku was a fan of many colors, but pink and gold were slowly becoming his new favorites. Her hair was so vibrant and bouncy. He wasn't even sure what to call the style. In a way they were a little like dreadlocks, but they weren't matted or braided. They were full, thick, and bouncy...her hair was like that too. Hehe...sorry.

Each strand was smooth and rounded and splayed like regular straight hair. Her eyes were a whole nother story themself. The gold shimmer in her wide eyes only accented the vibrant colors she displayed from her hair to her skin to her tracksuit. The zooming crosshairs made them so cool. And, they became badass when Izuku saw her focus in on something and the lines all focused into her pupil.

Her expressions were always that of serious concentration, or a determined bright smile...or looking absolutely nuts and like a wackjob. But, funnily enough Izuku kind of liked that.

...And her body…

Izuku shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He needed his mind out of the gutter, his match was soon. Speaking of which, he needed to hurry and deliver Mei's wrench so he could get back to his seat for Uraraka's battle. He figured he had a decent amount of time however. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu didn't seem like they were going to budge for awhile.

As Izuku neared the entryway for Class 1-H, he saw Hatsume walking down the hall away from her class. "Oh! Hey Hatsume!"

The girl in question turned around to see the green haired teen from before coming towards her. She lifted her goggles up and smiled with the same crazy look in her eyes. "Oh hey! Green Kid!"

Izuku stopped in front of her and pursed his lips in disappointment. Izuku already thought he was plain and forgettable, but that was a new one. No one had ever taken less than an hour before. "U-Uh, Izuku Midoriya. I came because you dropped your wrench back down on the field. I was gonna return it earlier, but I-I was first to fight in the tournament."

Mei took the wrench from his outstretched hand, "Oh! Thanks Izuku."

"I-Izuku?"

"Trust me. The shorter the name, the more likely I'll remember it. And even that's a very small percentage. Anyway, later." Mei began walking towards the exit.

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wait. Where are you going? The tournament isn't over yet."

Mei stopped and turned around. "Yep. But, I don't really care about the rest. I got my advertisements, so I'm going back to the workshop to work on my babies.

"O-Oh. I didn't know we were allowed to leave like that."

"Welllll technically I'm not. Don't tell Power Loader."

"I-I won't. I don't want you to get in trouble." Izuku was a little disappointed. He didn't know why though. He didn't expect the conversation to go anywhere, but he felt sad that it didn't. He also felt sad that she wasn't going to see his next fight. But, if she didn't care, then that was just how she felt. "I'll see you later then Hatsu-"

As Izuku raised his hand to wave goodbye, Mei suddenly took hold of his wrist. She began examining Izuku's two bandaged fingers, zooming in and out on them. "Your quirk did this right?"

Izuku began blushing at the close contact with the girl, "Y-Yeah."

"How strange. Do you have any support gear to help with that?"

"Not really. M-My costume is pretty b-basic."

"Hmm." Hatsume then moved her hands from Izuku's wrist to his biceps. "Is it due to your body? Is it weak or... oh." Mei began squeezing Izuku's arms. She then moved her hands to Izuku's torso and rubbed his chest and abs repeatedly. "You're not weak at all. You're very... muscley."

Izuku's entire body locked up as Mei continued to roam over Izuku's body. This wasn't what he meant when he wanted the conversation to go somewhere. "I-I-I-"

"Do you have any specific designer for your gear?"

"N-No. My costume i-is homemade," Izuku barely managed to get out.

Mei's eyes suddenly widened further and sparkled. "Yes! Mizuku Izoriya, consider me your brand new personal support designer!"

"Izuku Midoriya. Also, wh-what!? Why!?"

"Well, I want clients and you clearly need better gear. You said you liked my babies too. Besides, there's something about you. I like it! You're now my favorite client."

"...Aren't I your only client."

"Yeah yeah details yada yada. Do we have a deal?"

Izuku looked over his options and the possibilities, "W-Well...sure."

"Great! I'll get your costume blueprints and work on some upgrades. See ya Izuku!" Mei began her trek down the hall again, but stopped once more and turned back around. "Eh, one for the road." Mei started feeling Izuku up again, her hands running all over his muscles. "Hm, I really like these. Anyway, later. Come by the Support Studio whenever school is back in session!" Mei yelled back as she ran down the hall and out of sight.

Izuku was finally able to catch his breath. _'Whatever happened to social boundaries?' _Izuku was still blushing like a mad man, but he couldn't deny...it felt nice. Besides, he could say that conversation was a success for a multitude of reasons.

Most importantly, she actually remembered his name in the end.

**(1 Hour Later)**

Izuku breathed deeply as he tried to relax with all the broken bones in his body. All Might had to leave and Recovery Girl decided to give him some privacy so he could compose himself.

He had lost.

He failed All Might.

Izuku shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He trained his heart out to obtain One For All, but he still was a complete failure at using it. Izuku felt tears coming back, but then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder...and another on his bicep...and then both hands began finding new places to roam across his body.

"This isn't as fun when they're casted up." Izuku opened his eyes to see Mei above him, standing at the side of Izuku's bed. "Just more of a reason to make you the best babies."

Ignoring the double meaning of that last sentence, Izuku questioned Mei. "Hatsume!? What are you doing here!? I thought you left!"

"I was going to. But then I realized I didn't know much about your quirk and it's full repercussions. And I needed that info to start on my baby-making. So I watched your fight, and oh boy. It's worse than I thought. I've got a lot of work ahead of me if I'm going to make you gear that can help you. You're like a walking medical bill."

Izuku sheepishly smiled, "Y-Yeah, sorry."

"I do like a challenge however. So it should be fun."

"Th-Thanks Hatsume." The two smiled at one another, but then Izuku awkwardly looked around as Hatsume wasn't saying anything else. "Um...Is that all?"

"Oh! You know, I actually don't know why I came here to tell you that. I just kinda wanted to see how you were doing...and touch your muscle babies. Uh, how are you? Are you still in pain?"

"A-A little, but I'm okay now."

"Good." Mei, still with her crazed smile on her face, looked around and pursed her lips. "Welp, later Izuku. You did great by the way." She left directly after that. Izuku gave a small smile as she remembered his name again. That conversation earlier _definitely _went somewhere.

…

**(Three Months Later)**

Izuku went to see Mei the day he got back to school...and then the day after that...and the day after that...and the week after that...and nearly every school day for the next three months. He loved being Mei's friend, but it could almost be considered training. Dodging explosions became a daily occurrence, lifting heavy objects, and learning how to handle socially awkward situations. He would need that last one if he was going to be the number one hero.

However, it was definitely all worth it. Being with Mei was...fun. Izuku felt comfortable with her. She was _very _high energy, but Izuku's calmness sort of helped balance the other out. The alluring feeling he felt at the Sports Festival grew stronger by the day until Izuku had to acknowledge that it was a crush. There were so many things about her that he liked. Watching her work on her "babies" was mesmerizing. The sheer focus and determination she had was unbelievable. Not to mention the amount she could make in a day.

Mei could actually be funny too...Maybe not intentionally, but it was still funny. But that crush evolved into more after one day he was visiting her.

Izuku also found out that Mei wasn't very good socially with friends like he was. He was concerned when he realized that he was essentially her only friend. As Izuku was in the support workshop more, he began to overhear whispered conversations from the other students saying that they found Mei annoying or were jealous of her talent so they resented her, or some didn't like how uncaring she was about anyone.

Mei was essentially outcasted in the class. She heard them too. One day, Izuku heard one of the conversations going on a few worktables down. Izuku couldn't take it anymore, stood up, and was about to walk over to the group to defend her. But, before he could take a step, Mei took hold of his arm to keep him in place. When he turned to look at her, she wasn't even looking at him. She still had the same crazy smile and wide eyes on her face, and was continuing to work on the invention in front of her. She slightly shook her head, telling Izuku to not mess with it.

It made Izuku want to vomit. He lived 11 years of his life doing the same thing, listening to people say terrible things about him and either enduring it or ignoring it. He didn't want Mei, or anyone for that matter, to go through the same. But, for now he would do as she wished. Izuku slowly sat back down and scooted closer to Mei. She held Izuku's hand for the rest of the class period, her crazy smile never leaving her face.

After that day, Izuku felt a connection with her that he never felt with anyone else. They were both people who've been put down just for doing the best with what that had.

And Mei DID care. She was just so focused on her work that she was oblivious at times. And she showed she cared in her own way. Every battle Izuku has ever been in, he would tell Mei about it and she would try to find every injury he had and add more protection on that area of his costume.

When Izuku and his friends went to save Bakugou he texted Mei about it before he left, just in case something bad happened. The very next day he had a rocket powered Mei blast through his window and hug him.

...And then slap him for going out and doing it.

She might be forgetful and made everything explode, but Izuku found it oddly charming.

He loved her.

...He was still getting used to the thought of that.

But, after all of those experiences and being with her so much, he realized that a crush probably shouldn't feel that overwhelmingly strong. It also didn't help that Mei was hot.

Very hot.

Super hot.

And the worst part was that she was the world's biggest tease, and she didn't even know it. Izuku hated feeling like a pervert. He had gone his whole life doing his best not to stare or think too many lewd thoughts.

But Mei made it SO. DAMN. HARD.

And yes, that was a double entendre.

Hatsume's common outfit was a tight, low cut, black tank top. While she usually wore her jumpsuit has pants with the top half tied around her waist, which for some reason Izuku was still super attracted to, there were plenty of days where Mei simply wore her school uniform skirt. Those days were so bad for Izuku that he would spend half of it banging his head against the wall just to distract himself.

Mei always had to make it worse too. She would fan herself with her tank top, scratch her stomach and making it ride up, lift heavy objects and show off the muscles she's built up over the years of inventing, and on the days she wore the skirt Izuku had to avert his eyes whenever she would bend down or get up on a ladder.

And now, three months later, Mei decided to put Izuku up to the ultimate test.

She blew up the workshop and blasted through the door, landing directly on top of Izuku. Her breasts pushing into his chest, being elevated towards Izuku's face. "Oh, hey Izuku. When did you get here?"

Izuku might have gotten used to a lot of Mei's close and personal antics, but this was pushing it. "I-I-I just got here."

"You've gotta be kidding me Hatsume!" Power Loader walked his way through the smoke and out of the room. "This is, hey Midoriya, the third time today!" Over the months Power Loader had gotten familiar with Izuku. He seemed to be the only kid that kept Hatsume in line. Which was great.

But, it was also annoying to see the two just sit around and not be in a relationship when both clearly wanted it. Granted, Mei was oblivious to a lot of things and that included her feelings.

"Eh, who's counting?"

"Me!"

Mei shrugged and pulled Izuku to his feet. "So, what's up?"

"I'm here for a costume upgrade." Mei suddenly grabbed his shoulders and got in close.

"Well why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

Before Mei could drag Izuku into the workshop, Iida cleared his throat. "Excuse me. We would also like costume upgrades."

Mei turned around and looked to Iida, "Izuku's my best client. He comes first. I'll get to you later uh... whoever you are."

"Wha-!? I'm Tenya Iida! The one you turned into a human advertisement! You don't remember that!?"

"Iida...Iida...Oh yeah!"

"Thank yo-"

"Izuku's mentioned your name before. Nice to meet ya Eddy." Iida was about to yell again, but Mei grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him into the workshop.

**(2 Hours Later)**

"So I was thinking about a sort of reverse kickback. You hit them, and then the force from the kick that would come back to you instead goes back to them. Like a double kick of sorts."

"That sounds amazing!" Izuku and Mei sat side by side alone in the support studio with their lunch trays (thanks to Izuku's reminder that she needed to eat) as they talked to one another.

"So how's dorm life going Mei?"

"Not sure. I haven't seen my dorm yet."

Izuku raised a brow at her. "You haven't gone to your dorm? Have you been in the studio since we got to the dorms?"

"Yep! Too much time goes to waste unpacking instead of inventing."

"Mei, I told you-"

"I know. I know. I have to take care of myself and my life matters more than my babies."

"Is this the first meal you've had in the past two days?"

"...Do my chocolate bars count?"

"Izuku sighed, "Have you slept?"

"...Uh."

Izuku slumped back in his chair and put his fork down, "Mei-."

"I'm sorry. I know you tell me to take breaks but...the less babies I make to protect you the more chances there are of you getting hurt again." Izuku looked over to see Mei picking around at her food. For the first time, she wasn't wearing her usual crazed smile or look of determined concentration. She looked...sad.

"You're always getting into trouble. And if you di-...get hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

"M-Mei...I-"

"I don't get it either, why I'm obsessed with only your costume. Or why I like your muscles. Or your hair. Or your face. Or why I get scared whenever you get in a fight. Or why my face gets all warm when I get close to you. Or why I get a weird feeling in my stomach when I think of you. Or why I think better when you're around. Or why I really like how smart you are. Or-"

Power Loader suddenly slid open the door, "Christ, you love the kid!"

_*SLAM* _

Just as quickly as he came, he was gone. Mei blinked a few times and went back to looking down. "Um...I guess that about sums it up. I'm not really sure what that all means, or what it entails. This feels way more complicated than one of my babies. But...I love you." She darted her eyes back and forth from her lap to Izuku to gauge his reaction. Mei suddenly felt a hand wrap around her own. She lifted her head to look Izuku in the eyes.

"I-I love you too." Mei looked at Izuku as if she couldn't believe, but then she realized that Izuku never lies. Suddenly, Mei's crazy expression came right back.

"Experiment Test Run #1. Project Name: Kissing. Starting in 3...2...1…"

"Wait wha-mmph." Mei's lips were immediately on his own. She pulled off her gloves to avoid getting grease and oil on Izuku and cupped both sides of his face. Izuku was in shock at first, but hormones and instinct took over and he brought his arms around Mei's waist and brought her closer to him. They essentially were sharing the seat by that point. After a few minutes, they detached their lips and looked each other in the eyes.

Mei smiled even wider, "Test Run #1 Complete. Commencing Test Run #2." Mei hopped up and straddled Izuku in his seat, and continued her research. They managed to get to Test Run #289 before Power Loader came back.

**(Present)**

And now, exactly one year later, Izuku couldn't be happier. He manages to get Mei to take care of herself more often now. However, she was still forgetful.

Izuku walked over to Mei and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed his face into her hair. Closeness actually came fairly easy to Izuku when they started dating. Mei definitely gave him plenty of practice. She had no problems touching Izuku anyway she wanted anywhere.

Like right then for instance. As soon as Izuku hugged her from behind, she pressed her rear-end against his front and swayed her hips. "Hey Izuku."

"Mmn... Really? Right now?"

"I haven't seen you all day. It would be the perfect way to take a break." It was a skirt day too. She had broken his defenses before he could even try to set any up. "Soooo, sex or no?" Mei began softly bouncing back and forth off of Izuku's crotch. The day Mei finally truly understood intimacy and arousal, it was one of her favorite activities to tease Izuku. And she learned it related to her brainstorming process too.

Sex.

Lots and lots of sex.

According to her, it made easier to think. Izuku thought it was just her excuse to do it in various places, but he wasn't exactly complaining or stopping her.

Mei pushed the gear she was working on away to make room on the table. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. One of her robot mechs automatically walked across the room and held the door shut. She spun around, hopped onto the table, and wrapped her legs around Izuku bringing him as close as possible. Just as Mei was about to commence Project S.E.X #747, she took notice of Izuku's outfit.

He was wearing an emerald button up shirt that was tucked in. He wore a black tie, black pants, and his red shoes. "Hm? Fancy today Izu? What's the occasion?"

"Oh, U-Uh nothing. I was j-just-" Mei saw bright colors in her peripheral vision and looked up to see a bundle of pink petunia cultivars. Now Mei was really confused.

"Did we-...Oh. No. Nonono."

"Mei calm down. It's perfectly fine. I'm-"

But Mei had already whipped out her phone and was checking her schedule.

_August 31_

...Their anniversary. There first anniversary ever. One whole year.

Mei dropped her phone as tears brimmed in her eyes. Mei didn't get sad or cry often. She had no reason to when she had Izuku as a boyfriend. And a lot of her tears were involuntary from an accidental minor injury from the workshop and such. But, the times she really cried were because she was frustrated with herself. She hated how forgetful she was.

She cried when she reached the milestone of forgetting 10 dates.

She wept when she forgot 20.

But now at big number 30, not just 30 but their first anniversary, she broke down. Izuku brought her into his chest before her first sob rang out. She cried into his shirt for what felt like hours. The entire time Izuku was whispering to her and kissing the top of her head.

When Mei gained somewhat control of herself, she lifted her head and looked Izuku in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Mei it's okay. It's really ok-"

"No it's not! Thirty! Thirty dates I've forgotten! And now, I miss our anniversary!" Why do you forgive me every time I do this!?"

Izuku simply gave a warm smile, "Because I love you."

"Izuku that's-"

"And I love your drive and determination. I love your work. I love how happy you get when you make babies. I love everything about you. So why would I care if you forget things once in awhile? The Mei I love forgets things all the time. And the Mei I'm going to take out to dinner tonight forgets things. Mei, you could forget that we're even in a relationship and I'd still be there. You still love me even though I'm a giant trouble magnet. So why wouldn't I love you if you forget about an arrangement for us to hang out for a few hours every once in a while. We see each other every day...and night." Mei chuckled at the last line.

"Besides, I prepare for this kind of stuff. I planned our reservation at 8:30 and it's only…" Izuku checked his phone. "7:00 o'clock. I kinda figured you would forget. You've been focused on this project for months. I wouldn't expect you, or want you to stop focusing on it. I fell in love with an inventor. So I would hope they would keep inventing."

Mei let out a small laugh as she wiped her eyes. "...I love you too. But I'm still going to make it up to you."

Izuku tilted his head and brought a hand to his chin. "Well, we do have an hour and a half till we have to be at the restaurant. And I do believe I was promised sex."

Mei's crazed smile dawned on her face again. After what she did today, and how he fixed it…

She was going to blow his mind.

**(45 Minutes Later)**

Power Loader walked up to the workshop door and pull the handle. But it wouldn't budge.

"Eh, what the?" He pulled as hard as he could but nothing happened. "Aw come on, is this thing jammed again. I could've sworn I-"

_"Oh...Nng...Izuku!~"_

Power Loader paused at the muffled voice and groaned,"Are you kidding me? Again with this shit!? I'm gonna fuckin'-" Before he could get furious he stopped himself and breathed deeply. He sighed, "You know what? Whatever. It's their anniversary. Just let them have this one."


End file.
